GGK : Ganteng - Ganteng Kuli
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETED! Sebuah proyek. Satu project manager SUPER. Satu project cost control mata duitan. Satu site manager yang terjebak cinta lokasi. Diramaikan oleh Double Trouble, mafia dunia konstruksi dan delapan kuli bangunan yang tampangnya ada di atas rata-rata garis kemiskinan. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata penulis selaku pekerja proyek konstruksi. AU! ZoSan. Fanfict hura-hura.
1. Kepala

_**GGK : Ganteng – Ganteng Kuli**_

_Just another stupid fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_T-rated, Humor / Parody, with a little taste of romance, 4000 words story only_

_**Warning :**__ OOC habis-habisan, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter besar-besaran, penistaan tanpa dikredit bercicilan 0%. Sangat terinspirasi dari kerjaan asli author sebagai Cost Control proyek pembangunan terminal. Akhir kata, mari ucapkan sama-sama : KAMI MUNGKIN KULI, TAPI KAMI PUNYA HARGA DIRI!_

_**Special thanks to :**__ Mbak Bella Hoshi, Kak Aicchan, Mabro Niero, yang telah menemani obrolan gaje dan lempar plot bunny sehingga terlahirlah fanfict nista ini._

_**Keysong :**__ Wiggle - Jason de Rulo feat. Snopp Dog &amp; Timbaland (I recommend you to have this song ready)_

.

.

.

"Huff!"

Setumpuk bundelan berukuran A3 ditumpuk di atas meja kayu. Di sampulnya tertulis _'Gambar Kerja'_ dengan tiga varian—sipil, arsitektur, dan mekanikal elektrikal. Pemuda berambut pirang yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja biru, celana kanvas hitam dan sepatu _boots _khas pekerja lapangan, tampak lelah namun bersemangat di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sanji-kun, semua dokumenmu sudah dibawa?" suara perempuan terdengar, "Bisa tolong aku?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, si pemuda menari sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Tentu saja, Nami-swan~" jawab pemilik nama 'Sanji' itu sambil bergegas menghampiri mobil _Jeep_ mereka—"Banyak sekali, ini semua mau diletakkan dimana?" tanya Sanji, merinding. Dokumen tender dan alat tulis kantor sih, tak masalah, tetapi—kotak kosmetik? _Hairdryer? _Cermin besar? Pohon jeruk?

"Jangan mengeluh!" hardik gadis bernama Nami itu sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku yang cantik dan seksi ini, harus berada di lingkungan proyek yang kejam dan berpolusi! Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bertambah hitam dan harus mengganti warna _foundation_-ku!"

Sanji hanya angguk-angguk sambil membatin, _memangnya siapa juga yang bisa dilirik di tempat seperti ini? Mentok-mentok kuli bangunan. Atau jangan-jangan, NAMI-SWAN BERSOLEK UNTUKKU!—_bermodal imajinasi tingkat tinggi, Sanji pun mengangguk patuh, "Akan aku tata semua barangmu di dalam ruangan cinta kita, Nami-swan~!" Sanji pun kembali bekerja sebagai budak cinta dengan tenaga ekstra.

"_Hai-hai…_" Nami yang sudah biasa dengan _(dan sering memanfaatkan)_ sifat Sanji yang mudah dirayu itu menghela napas malas sebelum menyusul ke dalam kantor sederhana mereka.

_Direksi keet_, atau kantor proyek sementara, merupakan sebuah bangunan semi permanen yang kondisi fisiknya sebelas-dua-belas dengan gubuk derita. Dibangun dengan material murah seperti batako, triplek tebal, kaca nako, dan beratapkan asbes, tempat ini menjadi markas pengawasan serta pengendalian pekerjaan oleh tim kontraktor. Semua kegiatan akan berpusat di sini—mulai dari rapat koordinasi harian, administrasi proyek, transaksi material, memajang gambar kerja serta kurva S, sampai menjadi saksi bisu cinta lokasi saking bertemunya dengan si itu lagi, si itu lagi.

Ada alasan kuat kenapa makhluk hawa semacam Nami mempersiapkan berbagai produk anti radikal bebas—mulai dari _ body lotion_, vitamin minum, sampai _stun gun_ agar terhindar dari kuli iseng.

"AWW! NAMI! SUUUPPPEEERRR SEKALI KAU SUDAH DATANG SEPAGI INI!" sapaan penuh semangat itu membuat Nami, lagi-lagi, ingin _headdesk_. Serius nih, dirinya yang manis dan bohay, harus bekerja selama enam kali purnama bersama pria-pria aneh seperti ini?—"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Lumayan… Aku sedikit tegang karena ini pertama kalinya aku dan Sanji-kun terjun langsung ke proyek." jawab Nami sambil tersenyum gugup, "Entah apakah kami bisa bekerja dengan baik, Franky-sensei."

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan membimbing kalian! Jadikan kesempatan ini ajang belajar dan menimba ilmu baru yang tak pernah kalian pelajari di bangku kuliah!" ceramah lelaki berbadan besar itu sambil mengacungkan jempol. Franky, ia dipanggil. Dan pagi itu pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah kemeja _Hawaii_ kembang-kembang dipadu celana safari selutut. Sepatu _boots_ setengah betis berwarna merah mentereng menyempurnakan penampilannya yang ajaib tersebut—"Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa!

Nami mengangguk, "Aku harap demikian."

"Nami-swan~ Aku telah selesai merapikan—_are,_ Franky-sensei, kau sudah datang!" sapa Sanji yang muncul dari pintu ruang kerja. Ia berjalan mendekati Nami dan Franky yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu, "Selamat pagi!"

"Aww! Sanji! Kau juga sudah hadir! " balas Franky sambil melambaikan tangan, "Bagus! Aku suka anak-anak muda bersemangat seperti kalian!"

"_Ara, ara_… Ramai sekali pagi-pagi begini." suara lembut dan keibuan terdengar seiring langkah kaki anggun memasuki ruangan. Sesosok wanita dewasa dalam balutan pakaian yang jelas terlihat mahal _(dan membuat mata Nami berkilat-kilat)_ itu tersenyum lembut, "Selamat pagi, Nami-chan. Sanji-kun."

"ROB—"

"Robin-san!" tanpa sempat Sanji menari berputar-putar, Nami sudah terlebih dahulu berlari dan memeluk wanita itu, "Kau juga ikut ke sini?" tanya gadis berambut jingga itu.

Robin mengangguk, "Kalau aku tidak ada di sini, siapa yang akan mengurus paman yang satu itu?" candanya sambil menunjuk suaminya—_ya, dia istrinya Franky. Berani protes? Siap-siap dilempar pakai ekskavator—_"Lagipula proyek kali ini cukup lama. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau tidak ikut kalian."

"Jadi—" Sanji berusaha terlihat fokus dan berwibawa. Maklum, proyek perdana—"Apa jadwal kita hari ini, Franky-sensei?" tanya Sanji dengan muka dibuat serius.

"Coba kulihat." sebuah _gadget _aneh hasil karya mandiri muncul dari dalam kantong. Franky memang punya hobi mengutak-atik alat elektronik. Gosipnya, ia tidak pernah membeli _handphone_ karena sanggup merakitnya sendiri, "Kita akan _kick off meeting_ dengan subkontraktor dan _supplier_."

_Kick off meeting—_rapat awal proyek antara pelaksana pekerjaan atau kontraktor dengan berbagai pihak terkait untuk menyamakan tujuan dan persepsi, serta mempertegas prosedur dan teknis lapangan. Mereka bertiga akan berhadapan dengan penyedia bahan dan jasa—alias _supplier_ dan subkontraktor. Dengar-dengar, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang cukup jago sampai-sampai bisa memonopoli proyek-proyek sekitar sini. Juga dengan unit dagang yang mampu menyuplai berbagai macam material struktur dan arsitektur dengan harga murah namun berkualitas tinggi.

Konon, duo pengusaha itu dikenal sebagai _Double Trouble_—mafia di bidang konstruksi, namun selalu lolos dari pemeriksaan maupun audit tahunan pemerintah.

Sanji dan Nami berpandangan.

Franky memang suka berurusan dengan orang-orang mengerikan!

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi hari—_kick off meeting_ akan segera diselenggarakan.

Sebuah mobil _pick up_ berwarna putih melaju menuju sisi selatan _direksi keet_. Tulisan berwana merah mentereng tertempel pakai huruf gosok dengan bunyi, 'DON QUIXOTE JAYA PERMAI Tbk.' di kaca belakang. Pengemudinya adalah sesosok pria yang, saking jangkungnya, ubun-ubun berambut pirang sepuhannya nyaris beradu dengan atap mobil. Di bangku penumpang, sosok lain yang tak kalah tinggi dan berdandan ala badut sirkus, duduk separuh meringkuk. Tiga figur lelaki lainnya, dalam bentuk fisik tidak manusiawi, duduk manis di bak belakang—tampak santai sembari main _capsah_ dengan damainya.

Tak jauh di belakang mobil bak terbuka tersebut, sebuah motor bebek sederhana dengan cap 'UD. BAROQUE MAKMUR PERKASA' mengekor dalam kecepatan rendah. Pengendaranya tak lain seorang om-om bongsor bermuka seram—bayangkan, sebuah bekas luka panjang melintang dari pipi kanan sampai pipi kiri dipamerkan begitu saja. Cerutu yang mungkin lebih mahal dari motornya bertengger di bibir. Ia datang dengan membonceng seorang lelaki tegap, bodi berotot, kepala nyaris plontos dan kulit terbakar. Mereka mengekor tim Don Quixote ke arah _direksi keet_ tersebut tanpa banyak bicara.

"AWW! KALIAN SUDAH TIBA! SUUUPPPEEERRR!" sapaan khas Franky terdengar ketika rombongan lelaki kelebihan tetosteron itu akhirnya memasuki ruangan—"Sepertinya langit-langit ini kurang tinggi…"

"Hmph. Lama tak berjumpa, _Cyborg_." balas pria dalam balutan mantel bulu warna pink itu. Iya. Pink. Berbulu. Sangat kontras dengan kulit gelap eksotis, kacamata hitam, celana setengah tiang, dan ekspresi sangarnya itu—"Berani juga kau, menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepada perusahaanku."

Franky hanya cengar-cengir digertak begitu, "Kau suka uang, aku butuh jasa. Margin keuntungan bisa kita bagi dengan prosentase yang menarik—" cengiran itu berubah menjadi seringaian, "_Doflamingo_."

"Kau benar-benar memahami bisnis ini, huh?" ucap Doflamingo, ikut memberikan seringaian lebar, "Baiklah, kau atur-atur saja uang yang diberikan oleh pemilik modalmu itu. Dan jangan lupa, aku tidak sendirian." Doflamingo menunjuk sosok di sampingnya –_yang juga mengerikan._

"Halo lagi, _Cyborg_." sapa lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu, "Wah, wah, aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan bahan bermutu baik untukmu." senyum liciknya terukir penuh percaya diri, "Aku bisa memberikan harga yang bagus—terlebih mengingat Nyonya di sebelahmu itu."

"Hei, hei, Crocodile, istriku tidak ada lagi hubungannya dengan bisnis kotormu." Franky tampak maju untuk melindungi Robin yang terlihat jengah dengan kehadiran mantan bosnya—"Baiklah, soal 'berapa' yang bisa kita 'sisihkan', kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan anggotaku juga garis besar proyek yang akan kita kerjakan bersama." suara Franky kembali berwibawa, "Duduklah."

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Sanji dan Nami, yang sedari tadi lirik-lirikan karena atmosfer berat yang mendadak terjadi, kini terlihat makin tegang. Terutama Nami, yang peka sekali dengan kode 'berapa' dan 'sisihkan'. Sepertinya dia terlalu muda dan naif karena berpikir kalau harga yang tertera di Rencana Anggaran dan Biaya adalah deretan angka yang jujur.

"Pertama, aku. Perkenalkan semuanya, aku adalah—" _pose legendaris yang tidak perlu,_ "FRRRANKY!" gagak imajiner terbang rendah, "Aku di sini selaku _project manager_ dari proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Apapun pertanyaan mengenai pekerjaan, serahkan semuanya padaku!" Franky menepuk dadanya bangga. Ia melirik ke arah dua anak buahnya, "Giliran kalian."

Gestur Franky barusan membuat Nami merasa tak punya pilihan, "Nama saya Nami. Saya bertugas sebagai _project cost control_." ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sungkan. Terlebih om-om di sana melihat dirinya seperti harimau ingin memangsa saja—"Saya bertanggung jawab akan _flow _keuangan proyek."

"Uh—" Sanji disikut oleh rekan wanitanya itu, "Nama saya Sanji. Posisi saya di proyek ini adalah _site manager_, namun latar belakang saya dari arsitektur." ucap Sanji sambil melirik ngeri ke rombongan mafia di hadapannya, "Saya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi di lapangan dan _progress_ fisik pekerjaan."

Perkenalan diri itu disambut dengan seringaian om-om girang.

"Aku Doflamingo." hening terpecah ketika salah satu dari pemilik aura menekan itu berbicara, "Aku pemilik serta pimpinan tertinggi subkontraktor Don Quixote Jaya Permai dan aku _bisa _menyediakan jasa _apapun_ yang kalian _mau_." ia menunjuk satu-persatu anak buahnya, "Pica, dia ahli pekerjaan sipil. Diamante, dia jago untuk urusan baja. Trebol, _master_ dari tiang pancang. Dan Rosinate, nomor satunya mekanikal dan elektrikal." Doflamingo kembali menyeringai, "Aku juga _hanya_ memakai tukangku sendiri. Mihawk, mandorku, akan sampai di sini sebentar lagi, membawa mereka semua."

Sanji menelan ludah. Astaga—serius? Ia selaku _site manager,_ harus berurusan dengan empat orang yang penampakannya gaib semua itu?

Crocodile tertawa kecil mendengar perkenalan penuh kebanggaan itu. Seperti yang ia kenal baik—rekan bisnisnya itu selalu percaya diri saat memamerkan anggotanya. Ia juga tidak mau kalah, "Aku. Crocodile. Pemilik unit dagang Baroque Makmur Perkasa." ia mengisap cerutunya lagi—membuat rokok Sanji terlihat begitu unyu—"Tokoku memilki cabang dimana-mana. _Supplier_ bahan bangunan paling lengkap. Semen? Pasir? Besi ulir? Baja WF? Serahkan padaku." Crocodile menpuk pundak lelaki di sebelahnya, "Oh, ini tangan kananku—Daz Bones. Kau bisa berhubungan dengannya, _Miss Orange_."

Nami mengangguk gugup. Tentu saja, dirinya bertanggung jawab akan pembelanjaan material.

Franky memandang kedua muridnya dengan tatapan puas.

Selamat datang di dunia konstruksi.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Sanji terlihat frustrasi, "—aku harus bekerja dengan om-om ingusan, bapak-bapak sok nggak mau dipuji, dan mas-mas susah ngomong!" tata krama bicara pun langsung turun derajat.

Franky tertawa puas melihat ke-_stress_-an bawahannya, "SERRRU, 'KAN?"

"SERU DENGKULMU!" sergah Sanji yang wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi monster bertaring, "Lagian, apa-apaan! Mana ada lelaki _segede_ pintu kok suaranya mirip Pikachu?"

"Pica memang kocak." Franky mengakuinya, "Tapi jangan sampai Doflamingo mendengar kau menyinggung keluarganya, Sanji—kakimu bisa dicor beton lalu kau ditenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo."

Robin ikut tertawa. Namun berbeda dengan si suami, tawa sang isri terdengar begitu renyah dan sopan, "Ada pilihan lain seperti disemen di dinding atau dimasukkan ke celah besi kolom struktur inti bangunan. Yang manapun, mayatmu tak akan ditemukan salama bertahun-tahun lamanya." tambah Robin.

Nami bergidik, "Bercandanya Robin selalu menakutkan…" gadis cantik itu melirik ke arah Franky, "_Ne_, Franky-sensei, apa maksudmu dengan menyisihkan bagian?" tembak Nami langsung.

"Ha-ha-ha! Kau memang cerdas, Nami! Instingmu soal uang sangat tajam!" si _project manager_ menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Aku tak akan berbasa-basi dengan gadis pintar sepertimu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara-cara kotor di bisnis konstruksi, 'kan?" tanya Franky sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "_Mark up_ harga satuan dan mengoplos campuran material adalah hal yang biasa di sini. Namun ada satu catatan; margin keuntungan kita tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh persen."

Sanji menaikkan alis spiralnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Anggaplah dana proyek yang tersedia adalah X." Franky berdiri dan mencoret-coret di atas papan tulis tempat mereka menggambar berbagai diagram detail pondasi ketika rapat barusan, "Jika kita bisa melakukan penghematan sebesar sembilan puluh persen dari X ini—" ia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, "—sepuluh persennya, bisa masuk kantung kita sendiri."

"HEE—EEE?" teriak Sanji dan Nami bersamaan.

"Darimana kita mendapatkan 'sisihan' ini?" tanya Franky, retoris, "Tentu saja ini menjadi tugas kalian berdua." ia menunjuk wajah kedua anak muda di hadapannya bergantian, "Kau, Nami. Pastikan semua harga material adalah harga _terendah_. Tekan pengeluaran sebaik yang kau bisa. Hapus beban yang tidak perlu. Dan kau, Sanji." nada bicara Franky makin serius, "Awasi tukang dengan benar. Hemat-hemat penggunaan material. Jangan biarkan penurunan mutu berdampak pada kekuatan bangunan."

"Tunggu. Bukannya setiap transaksi pasti ada bukti pembayaran?" tanya Sanji polos.

Franky tertawa mencemooh, "Di situlah peran Nami." ia menggambar simbol mata uang di papan tulis, "Buat dua nota pembayaran—yang satu antara pihak kita dan _supplier_, yang satu lagi—yang telah di-_mark up_—kita laporkan kepada pemilik modal. Selisihnya?" Franky menunjuk simbol yang digambarnya barusan, "Kita, Don Quixote dan Baroque yang akan menikmatinya."

"Tapi, Sensei!" Namin menggebrak meja, "Bukankah itu korupsi?"

"KENAPA BENTUK MATAMU JADI SIMBOL MATA UANG BEGITU?" teriak Sanji dengan nada kesal.

"Terserah kau mau bilang korupsi atau apa. Tetapi hal ini sudah lazim dilakukan. Anggap saja uang lelah karena berhasil menekan _cost_." potong Franky. Suaranya membuat perhatian Sanji dan Nami kembali padanya, "Kalau kalian ingin berhasil di bidang ini, jangan sekali-kali berpikir naif dan sok idealis."

Nami melirik Sanji. Yang dilirik hanya angkat bahu. Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, tak ada satu pun yang berani berkata-kata.

"Ah."

Suara Robin membuat lamunan mereka buyar.

"Sepertinya tenaga kerja mereka sudah datang."

Mendengarnya, ketiga tokoh penting dalam proyek pembangunan tersebut menghambur ke jendela kaca nako yang menghadap ke lahan parkir _direksi keet_. Dapat mereka lihat Doflamingo dengan mantel pink-nya itu sedang duduk di jok depan mobil _pick up_ putihnya. Kipas-kipas pakai kardus bekas air minum botolan secara AC di _dashboard_ sudah lama almarhum. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sanji bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, _kenapa kagak dibuka aja deh itu mantelnya, Om?_ Namun pertanyaan itu kembali tertelan ke dalam kalbu, ketika sebuah truk besar berjalan pelan menuju proyek mereka.

Truk berwarna kuning norak. Mirip kendaraan untuk mengantar sembako di Pantura. Dengan tulisan ungu berbunyi, _'__PUTUS CINTA sudah biasa PUTUS ROKOK bibir merana PUTUS REM matilah kita_'.

"…itu truk apa, ya?" tanya Sanji sambil urut jidat—terlalu banyak hal absurd yang ia saksikan dalam satu hari, "Tolong jangan bilang tukang-tukangnya diangkut pakai truk sapi?"

"_SUUUPPPEEERRR!_ Tepat sekali dugaanmu, Sanji!" ujar Franky sambil menepuk bangga pundak si arsitek muda, "Kau baru saja melihat mobilisasi tenaga kerja! Atau, transportasi para kuli bangunan!"

Nami menganga, "Begitu, caranya?" ia menunjuk kepala-kepala yang terlihat nongol di atas batas bak truk yang cukup tinggi, "Kenapa tidak manusiawi sekali? Di mana letaknya hak asasi manusia?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Nami-chan. Cara ini dilakukan karena dapat menghemat waktu dan biaya. Truk memiliki daya muat yang besar. Harga sewa per jamnya pun tergolong murah." papar Robin.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sanji dan Nami berpandangan—merasa jidat butuh dikompres. Belum lepas rasa _shock_ mereka akan rekan-rekan kerja yang bertampang kriminal, sudah disuguhi fakta di luar akal lainnya. Dan apa itu, mereka salah lihat, atau Crocodile yang ikutan duduk di dalam _pick up_ sedang bersandar di bahu Doflamingo? Dikipasin pula sama si mantel pink itu!

Serius, mereka yang hijau ini, perlu banyak belajar—terutama, belajar menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

Nyawa belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dalam raga, namun pergelangan tangan Sanji sudah diseret tanpa perikearsitekturan oleh atasannya.

"Kita harus memberikan salam yang benar kepada Mandor-san dan para pekerjanya!" ujar Franky. Ia sudah nangkring di luar, bersisian dengan Doflamingo dan Crocodile yang telah kembali ke mode 'rekan kerja'—"Itu yang namanya Mihawk?" bisik Franky.

Mengangguk sambil menatap lurus pada sang pengemudi truk, Doflamingo mengangguk.

Mereka berempat berdiri berjajar. Sepoi angin laut menyapu sepatu-sepatu _boots_ lapangan. Terik matahari menerpa wajah-wajah serius mereka. Ekspresi pongah diperlihatkan saat truk besar itu mengerem dengan efek _slow motion_. Dari balik kaca besar truk bertuliskan, _'Pulang Malu, Tak Pulang Rindu'_, sesosok lelaki tampan dengan kumis, janggut, brewok tajam-tajam dan bermata elang balik memberikan sorot menantang. Ia membuka pintu di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan. Kakinya perlahan menuruni anak tangga besi. Masih untung tidak nyusruk jatuh karena sok keren.

Membuat Crocodile mendecih—_mandor doang, lagaknya selangit._

"Mihawk!" sambut Doflamingo sembari merentangkan tangan, "Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar?"

"Simpan basa-basimu, Doflamingo." jawab Mihawk, terlihat enggan meladeni sandiwara tersebut, "Cepat jelaskan garis besarnya agar kami semua lekas bekerja."

Doflamingo tertawa sinis, "Seperti biasa, Mata Elang memang tidak ramah." ujarnya mengejek, "Hoi. Bocah. Perlihatkan gambar kerjamu kepada Mihawk."

"Aku?" Sanji menunjuk mukanya sendiri—sumpah ya, dia izin mau protes, boleh? DIRINYA INI ARSITEK, LHO! KULIAH EMPAT TAHUN! IPK _CUM LAUDE!_ TERUS SAMPAI DI PROYEK, DIA DISURUH-SURUH OLEH SUBKONTRAKTOR YANG HARKAT DAN DERAJATNYA LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA KONTRAKTOR? HARGA DIRINYA TERCORENG!—"Baiklah, sebentar."—_tapi urung ngamuk karena Doflamingo kelewat horor._

Sanji kembali membawa bundelan berukuran A3. Franky menjelaskan garis besar gambar kerja yang harus diramu oleh tim tenaga otot alias para kuli, dari bentuk dua dimensi menjadi wujud tiga dimensi, skala satu banding satu. Karena akan menghabiskan jatah _words_ kalau dijabarkan dan terlihat seperti laporan bulanan proyek, maka semua pihak dibuat sudah mengerti hanya dalam satu paragraf deskripsi.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mulai membagi tugas." ucap Mihawk dengan nada dingin, "Aku akan segera bicara dengan timku. Kalian bisa tunggu kami semua di lokasi pembangunan."

Doflamingo dan Crocodile mengangguk dan terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju koordinat yang dimaksud. Franky menyusul mereka setelah memberikan pesan sponsor kepada Sanji—

'_Kau bersama Mihawk dan tukang-tukangnya.'_

Sanji benar-benar merasa kedudukannya _hanya_ satu tingkat di atas mandor.

"Bedebah betul _project manager_-ku ini…" keluh Sanji sambil mengeluarkan linting tembakaunya dan diselipkan di bibir, "Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan sedang jalan-jalan belanja material… Alangkah senang kalau aku bisa berada di antara mereka…" gumam si alis _guru-guru_ sembari merogoh kantong—"_Are?_ Di mana pematikku?" ia menggerutu sambil mengaduk-aduk isi saku celananya.

_**CTIK—**_

"Harusnya bilang saja kalau butuh api—"

Sanji termangu saat ia lihat ujung rokoknya telah terbakar.

"—_boss_."

Sepasang mata biru keabuan menatap lurus pada sumber suara di hadapannya. Pemuda bertubuh nyaris sama tinggi dengannya, dengan wajah berbintik merah dan rambut hitam ikal tersenyum iseng padanya—memegang sebuah _lighter_ di tangan. Lincah, jemarinya segera menarik benda tersebut menjauhi wajah Sanji. Orangnya sendiri mundur dan kembali bergabung ke dalam rombongan kecil yang, tidak sempat Sanji perhatikan. Total ada tujuh orang selain Mihawk—dan demi Tuhan, jantung Sanji seperti akan copot ketika melihat sosok kedelapan yang baru turun dari bak truk.

_(You know what to do with that big fat butt?)_

_(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_

Delapan pemuda. Tubuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Bercanda ringan dengan gaya sangat 'lelaki'.

_(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_

Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda berambut kribo dan berhidung panjang terlihat begitu macho saat meminum air mineral langsung dari botolnya. Mendampinginya, pemuda lain dengan struktur wajah mendekati sempurna, merapikan rambut kuningnya sambil berkaca di spion truk. Jangan sampai terlupa—pemuda dengan rambut jambul berwarna hijau membuka jaketnya hanya untuk memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat terlatih.

_(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_

Tak jauh dari mereka, pemilik muka sangar dengan rambut merah, sibuk menyeka dahinya yang kebanjiran peluh. Lalu di sebelahnya, lelaki yang menolong Sanji tadi, tampak mengusap keringat yang membasahi leher. Seolah tak mau kalah, sosok dengan rambut pirang dan bekas luka bakar di area sekitar mata, menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Ditambah satu lagi figur ramping dengan dada dan lengan penuh tato memamerkan kulit dengan membuka kancing kemejanya.

_(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_

Namun semua adegan barusan tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan—

"_Mattaku_…" gerutu itu terdengar sangat macho dalam suara _baritone_ yang serak-serak basah, "Panas sekali di sini—"

Tubuh atletis itu hanya dilapisi selembar kaos tipis berwarna putih. Ditambah celana hitam panjang dan sepatu _boots_ berwarna coklat tua. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi keras. Terdapat sebuah bekas luka vertikal di mata kirinya. Otot leher dan dadanya terlihat begitu penuh dan maskulin. Lengannya yang kekar dan tertimpa sinar matahari itu menyambar sebotol air dingin—dan disiramkan saja ke wajahnya yang berpeluh. Satu-dua kibasan ia lakukan sehingga titik-titik air bercipratan dari rambut hijaunya. Sisa cairan bening itu mengalir sensual dan mencetak lekuk-lekuk otot perutnya yang masih tersembunyi.

Sanji yang sempat terbius, langsung menampar pipinya sendiri.

"…"

_Sadar, hoi__**—MEREKA ITU KULI BANGUNAN!**_

_._

_._

_._

Sanji merasa kalau cepat atau lambat, dia bisa _benar-benar_ gila.

Maksudnya, kelakuan Franky saja sudah bikin pusing. Membuat jadwal rapat koordinasi proyek setiap pukul delapan pagi—yang artinya ia harus berhadapan dengan Doflamingo plus empat _elite officer_-nya tujuh hari seminggu, memberlakukan larangan merokok di dalam ruangan ber-AC—sehingga Sanji terpaksa keluar setiap jam hanya untuk sebatang tembakau, dan mewajibkan Nami berpakaian sopan—kering sudah oase di padang gurun. Tak salah proyek disebut sebagai tempat 'gersang' namun 'basah'. Sepanjang mata memandang, isinya tetosteron. Tapi Sanji tak bisa protes karena uangnya melimpah.

Kembali ke masalah kewarasan.

Lama kelamaan dirinya memang bisa beradaptasi dengan keganjilan _bentuk_ keluarga Don Quixote. Sanji bahkan mampu memahami instalasi saluran air bersih dan pembuangan air hujan hanya dengan gerak tangan Rosinate. Kekurangan asupan nikotin dan kafein pun sudah ia negosiasi dengan menjadi peminum setia _Ponodal Ekstra._ Ia juga tidak lagi protes karena tak ada dada besar mencuat di sekitar. Tetapi, satu hal ini sungguh mengganggunya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jangan sampai ditunda. Karena, ia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dirinya, sang pemuja wanita—

"_Boss_." suara berat berkromosom XY memanggil. Sanji menoleh, dan ingin gantung diri karena pemandangan di hadapannya adalah dada dan perut kotak-kotak yang mengkilat sedemikian rupa, "Untuk tiang pancang di titik ini, pakai yang dua belas atau delapan belas meter?"

—_bisa lemas juga di hadapan pria seksi._

"Titik A21, ya?" Sanji berusaha fokus sambil memperhatikan gambar di tangan si kuli bangunan. Mencoba abai akan kedekatan fisik mereka. Tidak peduli dengan napas yang menyapu lehernya. Memberikan perhatian pada titik-titik, _grid_, dan simbol yang tertera—"Delapan belas. Tiga modul."

"Oke."

Pemuda bongsor itu mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di leher. Membuat Sanji memanggil namanya—"Kamu. Zoro, 'kan?"

"Hm." jawab lawan bicaranya yang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kamu—" bisik Sanji geram, "MAU KEMANA? TITIK A21 ITU DI KANANMU!"

Zoro mengerjap, "Aku tahu."

"KENAPA KAU BERJALAN KE ARAH KIRI?" bentak Sanji lagi. Dengan kesal, ia mengubah arah menghadap Zoro dan menunjuk ke depan, "LIHAT TELUNJUKKU!"

Zoro pun dengan patuh memperhatikan telunjuk Sanji.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, OTOT IDIOT, IKUTI ARAH YANG AKU TUNJUK DAN BERJALAN KE SANA!" bentak Sanji dengan ekspresi komikal.

"Oh." respon Zoro pun _hanya begitu doang_, "Makanya, berikan perintah yang jelas, _Boss_."

Tiga urat kekesalan siku-siku muncul di keningnya. Untungnya, Zoro sudah meloyor pergi ke arah yang benar sebelum Sanji bertransformasi menjadi Super Saiya.

"Itu perintah yang sangat sederhana, tapi dia tidak mengerti…" gumam Sanji sambil berlutut dengan garis-garis emo imajiner, _'Sumpah. Bego banget. Pandirnya nggak ketolongan.'_ ia membatin dengan khusyuk—mungkin akan terus begitu kalau tidak kaget mendengar suara Mihawk yang menggelegar.

"BARTO!" teriak Mihawk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakai gulungan gambar, "ANGKAT!"

Bartolomeo, si rambut ayam dicat hijau yang hari itu bertugas menjadi operator mobil _crane_, dengan sigap mengangkat sebuah tiang pancang berbentuk bulat. Usopp, si kribo, dan Law, si tato hati, telah memperhitungkan sedemikian rupa titik angkatnya untuk memperkecil resiko patah. Ace dan Sabo bertugas di dua pilar teodolit—_alat untuk mengecek ketegakan tiang_—dan masing-masing memberi kode 'oke'. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mesin penumbuk pancang beraksi dengan Duval sebagai pengendalinya. Suara _tang-tong-tang-tong_ keras membahana ketika proses penumbukan dilakukan.

Yang paling epik, adalah bagian pemasangan antar-modul-tiang-pancang.

"Kid." seru Zoro.

"Oke." jawab Kid.

Duo pemuda dengan kekuatan fisik monster, maju dengan plat besi dan mesin las. Dua pancang sudah dalam posisi atas-bawah. Zoro dan Kid dengan teliti memasang plat besi dan mengelas ujung-ujung tiang. Sebuah pekerjaan beresiko tinggi mengingat dua-duanya paling malas disuruh pakai masker.

"Lanjut!" teriak Zoro yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Sanji mengawasi dari kejauhan sambil mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah berapa titik?"

Sedikit terkejut, Sanji menoleh. Rupanya Doflamingo, "Untuk bangunan A, dari total tiga puluh titik, kita sudah memancang dua puluh satu titik." arsitek muda itu memperlihatkan gambarnya yang penuh tanda silang, "Kecepatan kerja tim Anda luar biasa. Padahal hanya delapan orang."

"Hmph." Doflamingo tertawa mengejek, "_Quality over quantity_. Aku tidak pernah mau memungut orang tidak berguna." pria berusia empat puluhan itu bersedekap dengan bangga, "Bahkan di level pekerja seperti mereka, aku ingin yang terbaik."

Sanji menyimak.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, mereka hanya segerombolan otot yang mengacau di pelabuhan." tiba-tiba saja, Doflamingo bercerita, "Paling parah si rambut hijau cepak dan si rambut merah itu. Kuatnya bukan main—tapi sama-sama tidak punya otak."

"Lalu, Anda merekrut mereka?" tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Doflamingo bukan orang sedermawan itu kalau lawan mainnya preman." tiba-tiba saja Trebol ikut bergosip, "Kau menyuruh Pica dan Diamante menghajar mereka habis-habisan, 'kan?"

"Siapa suruh bikin rusuh di proyekku." ujar Doflamingo angkuh, "Tapi di luar dugaan. Setelah diberi pekerjaan, mereka berpotensi mendatangkan uang. Memoles mereka mudah karena kekuatan mereka sudah terlatih dari awal." pria jangkung itu melirik Sanji, "Kau harus belajar membuat lawan menjadi lawan, Bocah Pirang. Dunia seperti ini terlalu keras untuk orang-orang bermental tempe."

Sanji menelan ludah, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Oh, satu lagi." Doflamingo menepuk pundak Sanji, "Sepertinya si cepak hijau naksir kamu."

.

.

.

Catatan : NYARIS semua yang Anda baca itu benar.

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 18 April 2015


	2. Badan

_**GGK : Ganteng – Ganteng Kuli**_

_Just another stupid fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_T-rated, Humor / Parody, with a little taste of romance, 4000 words story only_

_**Warning :**__ OOC habis-habisan, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter besar-besaran, penistaan tanpa dikredit bercicilan 0%. Sangat terinspirasi dari kerjaan asli author sebagai Cost Control proyek pembangunan terminal. Akhir kata, mari ucapkan sama-sama : KAMI MUNGKIN KULI, TAPI KAMI PUNYA HARGA DIRI!_

_**Special thanks to :**__ Mbak Bella Hoshi, Kak Aicchan, Mabro Niero, yang telah menemani obrolan gaje dan lempar plot bunny sehingga terlahirlah fanfict nista ini._

_**Keysong :**__ Sakitnya Tuh Di Sini – Cita Citata (I recommend you to have this song ready)_

.

.

.

"_Bro,_ jam lima, _Bro_!"

Suara peringatan dari Usopp membuat berbagai kegiatan terhenti seketika.

Suara bising dari mesin gerinda yang sedari tadi digunakan oleh Law perlahan berkurang frekuensinya. Ace yang sedang mengaduk semen, pasir dan koral sikat menggunakan cangkul, menghela napas lega. Sabo membuka masker khusus las-nya dan merapikan plat-plat besi yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Duval melepaskan _earphone_-nya—sedari tadi ia asyik memaku-maku triplek untuk membuat bekisting. Bartolomeo yang ada di samping Duval pun segera meletakkan gergaji kayunya dan melepas sarung tangan. Mereka semua langsung melakukan peregangan kecil—lelah juga seharian banting tulang.

"Hoi, Zoro! Kid! Sudah, taruh dulu itu semua! Besok lagi!" tegur Usopp ketika kedua lelaki bertampang residivis itu lewat. Masing-masing dari mereka memanggul empat karung semen sekaligus.

"Hm." jawab kedua pemilik rambut warna-warni itu.

Semenjak pondasi tiang pancang selesai—_mereka lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari ingus Trebol_—kegiatan di proyek menjadi semakin berwarna. Kini mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan sejenis pembuatan lantai kerja, pengecoran kolom struktur dan pemasangan keramik atau batu alam untuk beberapa zona. Yang menjadi misteri—macam mana pekerjaan sebanyak itu bisa cepat selesai hanya dengan delapan orang. Mungkin Don Quixote Jaya Permai ini menguasai ilmu pamungkas ala Bandung Bondowoso.

"Hoi, itu gunting besi jangan ditaruh sembarangan!" suara sadis Doflamingo selalu menjadi penutup sore hari, "Oi, Tato! Cabut dulu itu mesin las dari stop kontak! Itu! Narsis! Cermin melulu dilihat, itu paku berantakan! Woi kau, Hijau Nomer Satu! Yang benar gantung gergajinya! Hijau Nomer Dua! Gudangnya di barat—astaga, kanan woi, kanan!" komando pria ber-_sunglasses_ itu.

Mihawk yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mendengus, "Insting mandormu masih tajam, ya?"

"Karena anak buatmu tolol semua." balas Doflamingo _tsundere_, "Nih." ia menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Mihawk, "Kau traktir mereka."

"Wah, dapat sampingan, hm?" tanya Mihawk sambil tersenyum sinis, tapi tetap saja itu duit masuk kantong, "Kebetulan. Minggu depan ada pesta rakyat di alun-alun. Diramaikan dengan pentas dangdut dan artis ibukota. Lebih dari cukup untuk menghibur mereka." –diucapkan dengan ekspresi lempeng, "Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Mihawk dengan sorot mata elangnya seolah menantang.

"Menarik juga." jawab Doflamingo sambil senyum maniak, "Aku akan mengajak Crocodile."

Mihawk memutar kedua matanya, "Bagus sekali. Mihawk si Obat Nyamuk. Berdiri sejak tahun 1973."

"Kau ajak saja pemilik kedai minum itu… Siapa namanya, yang rambutnya merah?" usul Doflamingo.

"Shanks." jawab Mihawk pendek, "Hm. Kita lihat nanti."

Kedua seme itu melanjutkan pembicaraan ke arah lebih mesum—eh, lebih serius. Sementara para tukang yang isi kepalanya hanya sebatas nguli-dibayar-makan-mabuk-tidur-nguli lagi itu kongkow asyik di sebuah warung paling hits di kawasan proyek.

Tentu saja, di 'Warung Nasi Campur Neng Hancock'.

"Neng! Kopi itemnya delapan, ya!" Usopp yang sudah menjadi langganan VIP di warung tersebut karena tidak pernah berhutang, memesan kepada wanita, "Kita ngaso di luar."

Setelah dengan brutalnya menyambar sebuah piring dan menumpuknya dengan berbagai jenis gorengan, Usopp berjalan ke tempat rekan-rekan sejawatnya gelar tikar. Maklum. Pria punya selera. Jiwa mereka kelewat bebas untuk duduk di dalam warung dan seringkali ditendang Hancock karena menuh-menuhin. Usopp meletakkan sepiring gorengan dengan asap mengepul di tengah-tengah dan ikut bersila di sana. Geser-geser sedikit karena ternyata Ace, Sabo, Law dan Kid sedang main kartu.

"Nggak ada yang mau billiard, nih?" tanya Bartolomeo yang terlihat bosan, "Ini apa banget sih, sok-sok capsah. Pada ketularan bos-bos, apa?" komentarnya sambil menyentil kartu di tangan Kid.

"Capek, Coy. Lo kagak liat gue seharian ini ngangkutin karung semen?" tanya Kid sambil mengeluarkan tiga kartu delapan dan dua kartu King, "Pulhos!"—_full house,_ maksudnya.

"Bujug, hoki banget kartu lo daritadi." komentar Ace dengan muka masam, "Tuh, Duval, lo temenin tuh temen lo main sodok-sodokan bola." Ace mingkem, "Kok kedengeran cabul, ya?"

"Eh, apa? Ganteng? Gue?" tanya Duval yang masih sibuk dengan cermin saku dan sisir biasanya setia di saku celana belakang, "Udah tau kok, dari dulu malahan, lo nggak usah bilang, Ace."

"Muka lo minta dicela banget, sadar nggak, sih?" seloroh Sabo sambil meletakkan kartu _straight flush spade_ dan disertai teriakan mereka yang kalah, "Udah ah, gue mau ngemil ubi."

"Oi Zoro, tak cakap lah kau daritadi. Kenapa?" tanya Law yang kalah telak jadi kebagian jatah kocok kartu, "Macam sedang jatuh cinta saja kau. Betul naksir sama si arsitek judes itu?"

Pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran. Zoro yang sedang memutar-mutar botol bir Banting-nya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau teman-teman kulinya ini sudah masa bodoh mau naksir perempuan atau laki-laki—asalkan _Homo sapiens_. Cukup Kid saja yang pernah naksir pohon.

"Kayaknya gitu." jawab Zoro sambil kembali menegak birnya, "Kelewat mimpi ya, gue?"

Sabo angkat bahu, "Cavendish aja mau tuh dipacarin Barto."

"Jangan salah, _Man_! Hijau sama kuning itu _jodoh!_" jawab Barto sambil acung jempol.

"…emangnya ketupat?" sahut yang lain.

Ace merangkul pundak Zoro, "Sob. Gue sempet curi denger dari Mihawk, katanya minggu depan ada pesta rakyat. Kemungkinan besar para bos-bos bakalan dateng. Itu kesempatan emas!"

"Buat?" tanya Zoro bingung.

Ace tersenyum penuh arti.

"Siapa tau lo bisa PDKT?"

.

.

.

'_Sakitnya tuh di sini… Di dalam dompetku...'_

Ace melirik jam tangan _Billangdong _KW miliknya, "_Asu_ nih, si Barto telat. Ngeceng kemana dulu itu anak?" keluhnya, "Duh, konsernya udah mulai! Nanti Vivi Citata-nya keburu abis! Gue kan mau foto bareng!"

Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kepanikan Ace.

Tujuh hari berselang dalam damai. Tim Kuli Ceria sudah mengantongi upah mingguan. Agak seret karena akhir-akhir ini tak ada tambahan lembur—Mihawk sibuk menggencarkan PDKT dan enggan mengawasi para kuli. Mereka bersyukur karena istrinya Franky yang baik hati sering bagi-bagi nasi bungkus gratisan. Kadang satu porsi dibagi untuk tiga kali makan—_caranya Law_—atau ikutan puasa Senin-Kamis demi terkumpulnya uang—_caranya Sabo_. Jadi, jangan heran kalau mereka jelalatan melihat gorengan di sore hari dan girang saat mendapat honor senang-senang dari Doflamingo yang baiknya kadang-kadang.

Setelah mengisi perut penuh-penuh di warung Hancock dengan porsi nasi dan lauk tiga banding satu—_dan ditendang gara-gara Duval kasbon lagi—_ mereka bertujuh kumpul di alun-alun yang menjadi pusat kegiatan pasar rakyat. Sudah mandi bersih-bersih pakai sabun batangan walau gantian karena kamar mandi cuma sebiji. Jarak antara tempat tinggal mereka—_barak pekerja, sejenis direksi keet namun lebih naas lagi bentuknya, letaknya tak jauh dari proyek, dipakai selayaknya tempat tinggal dengan ruang tidur bersama—_dengan lokasi hura-hura begitu dekat sehingga dapat ditempuh dengan moda nyeker.

Karena itu, kehadiran sebuah sedan putih dengan lambang Marcedes di hadapan mereka, sudah jelas membuat hati terbakar oleh bara kedengkian.

"Aku main dulu, ya, _Baby_." suara Bartolomeo terdengar sok dilembut-lembutin ketika ia keluar dari pintu depan. _Seat_ penumpang, pula—"Nanti aku telepon kamu kalau sudah kembali ke rumah."

Dari balik jendela yang turun, sesosok manusia indah dengan rambut pirang tertata sempurna, kulit seputih susu dan wajah secantik bintang Korea, tampak menebar senyum manis, "Oke, _Honey_." pemuda super tampan dan kaya raya itu melambaikan tangan kepada tujuh tukang yang lain, "Titip Romeo ya, semuanya."

"…" merasa tak ada pilihan, ketujuh pemuda itu mengangguk.

_SOPO TUH ROMEO, SOPO?_

"Hati-hati nyetirnya ya, _Baby_. Sayang kamu~!" Bartolomeo memberikan _kiss bye_ seiring sedan mewah tersebut melaju hilang dari pandangan. Ia pun merapikan jaketnya sejenak dan memberikan cengiran puas kepada teman-temannya, "Masuk, yuk?" ajaknya dengan muka songong.

"GALI KUBUR, SANA!" komentar yang lain dengan kompaknya.

Gila. Si Cavendish itu, sudah buta mata, hatinya juga ikut dibutakan. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan 'Azab Terlalu Narsis'—persis seperti sampul komik berjudul 'Hidayah'.

Setelah membeli selembar tiket berharga sepuluh ribuan—_(yang ditangisi oleh Kid karena seharga nasi telor plus tempe bacem)_—mereka memasuki area pasar malam yang meriah. Stand-stand makanan, wahana permainan, dan zona dangdutan sudah dipadati oleh manusia berbagai usia. Bocah-bocah berlarian untuk mengantri naik odong-odong. Pasangan kekasih memadu cinta di atas motor. Keluarga kecil yang ikutan lomba lempar gelang. Sampai ke bapak-bapak yang sibuk di bawah panggung buat ngintip artis yang pakai rok mini. Segala macam tabiat manusia dapat ditemukan di tempat ini.

Kid dan Law tampak tertarik dengan berbagai lomba sederhana dan mulai belok-belok jalannya. Begitu pula dengan duo Ace dan Sabo yang lepas ketika melihat _merry go round_. Duval jangan ditanya—dia sudah masuk ke permainan labirin bertajuk 'Rumah Cermin'—dijamin dia betah berada di dalam dan tak akan mencari jalan keluar. Sementara Usopp sedari tadi sedang ikutan lomba pancing-pancingan yang satu kali _game-_nya seharga dua ribu perak. Yang masih berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan hanya Zoro dan Bartolomeo—yang satu cuma pengen ngebir, yang satu malah lebih ingin mencari ribut.

"Oh, itu ya, yang namanya bianglala.." komentar Zoro, yang seumur-umur cuma pernah lihat bianglala dari koran bekas kacang rebus, "Tapi kayaknya nggak lucu deh kalo segede gue naik ginian." ia tertawa sendiri sambil menoleh ke belakangnya, "Iya nggak, Bar—"

Dan meng-_krik_ ketika sadar dirinya terpisah dari rombongan.

"—kampret…"

Celingak. Celinguk.

Sepanjang mata memandang, yang Zoro temukan hanya sosok-sosok yang tak ia kenal. Kalaupun iya, bangsanya Doflamingo—sedang makan gulali satu berdua dengan Crocodile. Atau Mihawk dan Shanks dengan sepiring siomay dan dua garpu. Zoro kini sadar kalau semua lelaki sangar itu hanya mental doang yang metal, jiwanya _cookies and cream_. Di satu sisi, dia ingin menghampiri dan ciye-ciye, tapi di sisi lain, ia sadar kalau hal itu hanya manifestasi dari rasa iri karena masih jomblo.

Rasanya hampa.

"Waduh, ogah banget deh nyamperin mereka…" gumam Zoro sambil mendadak main petak umpet. Mencoba mengadu nasib dengan bergerilya, ternyata membuat si kepala lumut kurang waspada. Bahu lebarnya justru menghantam bahu lainnya dengan kekuatan lumayan. Yah, minimal cukup membuat lawan adu tabraknya menumpahkan cairan ke kaos putihnya—

"Ups. Sori, sori!"

Zoro tercenung. Kaos dalam _GT Bro_-nya. Dibeli pakai gaji seminggu. Sengaja ditabung karena jadi korban iklan. Kesiram kopi aja, gitu.

"Saya tidak sengaja—eh?" ada vakum sejenak dari lawan bicaranya. Seolah memaksa Zoro untuk melepas sejenak perhatiannya dan menatap lurus ke depan, "…Zoro?"

"Lho?" sadar siapa yang barusan menabrak, Zoro melotot, "Kamu—" sesosok pemuda ramping dengan rambut pirang yang dirindukan.

_Klise abis._

.

.

.

"Serius, buat saya?"

"Serius."

"Saya jadi nggak enak, nih."

"Beneran. Justru mestinya saya yang nggak enak karena nggak sengaja numpahin kopi ke baju kamu. Anggap itu permintaan maaf dari saya."

Zoro memegangi sebuah kaos yang dijual di salah satu _stand_ pasar malam. Warna hitam. Pas badan. Bergambar papan selancar dengan _brand_ yang banyak dipajang di sekitaran pantai.

"Makasih, _Boss_." ucap Zoro dengan nada datar.

"Sama-sama." jawab si 'bos' yang tak lain adalah seorang Sanji, "Ganti dulu, sana. Nggak enak liat kamu keliaran pakai kaos ada bekas kopi tumpah begitu."

Zoro mengangguk patuh. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia buka baju.

"Ke—kenapa kamu buka baju di sini!" bentak Sanji tanpa sadar—dan ia buru-buru menutup mulut karena takut mengundang perhatian. Bisa kacau kalau mereka berdua diinterogasi oleh sekuriti.

"Hm?" Zoro, yang sudah keburu pamer otot perut dan dada, menatap Sanji dengan ekspresi lempeng, "Katanya disuruh ganti baju?"

Sanji benar-benar lupa kalau kapasitas otak Zoro sebelas-dua-belas dengan bulu babi. Cowok mejeng satu ini selalu mengartikan segala hal secara harafiah dan terlalu patuh menjalankan perintah tanpa dipikir dulu, "Maksud saya, _mbok_ kamu cari kamar mandi atau apa gitu, buat ganti baju." sambung Sanji—mencoba yang terbaik mengontrol cara berbicara agar terlihat netral. Mau ditaruh dimana nama baik ikatan arsitek sedunia kalau tahu anggotanya _doki-doki_ cuma karena lihat tukang ganti baju?

"Repot." gumam Zoro acuh. Ia menyelesaikan misi ganti pakaian tanpa sadar sama sekali kalau Sanji sempat terpana akan bentuk tubuhnya yang mendekati sempurna. _Hidup tukang angkut semen!_

"Kamu sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Sanji yang sudah kembali ke mode waras.

"Awalnya sih, berdelapan, sama anak-anak yang lain." jawab Zoro, sudah saling memahami siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'anak-anak' itu, "Tapi mereka semua terpencar. Mungkin pada nyasar."

_Kayaknya justru kamu yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang—_"Oh." Sanji memutuskan untuk tidak menyindir karena dirasa tak berguna, "Terus? Habis ini mau kemana? Mencari mereka?"

Zoro tampak berpikir, "Nggak harus." jawabnya pendek, "_Boss_ sendiri, datang sendirian?"

"Tidak. Saya datang dengan Franky, Robin dan Nami. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan kesenangan sendiri-sendiri." balas Sanji—enggan menjelaskan kalau Nami, gadis yang percaya kalau uang adalah satu-satunya dzat yang tak akan mengkhianatinya itu, berpartisipasi dalam turnamen _toto gelap_ melawan para preman komplek. Tentu saja dikawal oleh Franky dan Robin supaya tidak jatuh korban jiwa—"Tadinya sih mau langsung pulang habis beli kopi, tapi ternyata malah ketemu kamu."

"Mungkin kita jodoh, _Boss_."

…_krik_—

Kalimat asal celetuk itu membuat ekspresi Sanji sedikit terkejut.

Waktu seolah terhenti ketika kedua pasang mata terpaut dalam dimensi yang berjalan dalam arusnya sendiri. Suara-suara di sekitar mereka mendadak menghilang dan digantikan perannya dengan bunyi detak si jantung hati. Pergerakan dalam radius tak terhingga tiba-tiba macet sampai terasa benar-benar geming sama sekali. Khidmat hadir di dalam sunyi. Dua anak adam yang berhenti saling mencari. Diam menikmati momen ini—enggan merusak detakan detik yang terasa begitu berarti.

_Kayaknya salah genre, deh_.

"_Boss_ perlu saya antar pulang?"

Suara itu menarik Sanji dari lamunannya—"Uh—hm." sejenak, Sanji berpikir. Malaikat di bahu kanan berbisik kalau anak baik seharusnya pulang sebelum larut malam. Setan di pundak kiri mendesis betapa pesta yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah lewat tengah malam. Logika di otaknya menegaskan bahwa sesungguhnya Zoro tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke barak pekerja kalau sampai mengantarnya pulang—"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cari teman-teman kamu." putus Sanji yang mengedepankan akal sehat.

"Oke." Zoro mengangguk, "Palingan mereka main di wahana."

"Kita mulai dari sana, kalau begitu." kata Sanji, "Kamu jangan hilang, ya. Ikuti aku."

"Saya mengerti."

Baru langkah pertama—dan Zoro sudah melenceng dari arah yang diambil Sanji. Spontan, pemilik alis keriting itu menarik kaos si kepala lumut tepat di kerah bagian tengkuk, "Kamu itu buta arahnya nggak tanggung-tanggung." desis Sanji. Kenapa sih, begitu sulit untuk mengarahkan Zoro ke jalan yang lurus? Jalan yang hanya diridhoi oleh Tuhan semesta alam? Pemuda pirang itu berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi tak habis pikir—sementara Zoro sendiri tetap pasang _poker face_. Sanji menghela napas dan menggamit pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya, "Begini saja. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Zoro tidak menjawab. Hanya memperhatikan betapa mungil dan rapuhnya telapak tangan Sanji kalau dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"Jangan dilepas, ya. Repot kalau kamu sampai terbawa arus orang-orang ini." tambah Sanji lagi sebelum memimpin jalan dan menerobos kerumunan manusia.

Mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara—namun betapa sentuhan kulit dapat mentransfer makna. Sanji tahu betapa tangan dengan kulit terbakar matahari itu bekerja keras setiap harinya. Zoro pun paham bahwa telapak halus itu selalu menggores gambar demi gambar tanpa kenal waktu. Perlahan, posisi tangan mereka berubah. Jemari besar Zoro mulai bergerak ke arah atas. Menggapai satu per satu jari milik Sanji yang ramping dan panjang. Ia menautkan miliknya di sana—dan ada sedikit rasa terkejut karena tak ada penolakan terhadap aksi lancangnya itu.

Di antara tumpah ruahnya tubuh manusia, Sanji memutar arah tubuhnya. Zoro yang tanggap suasana segera meraih pinggang ramping sang pemuda.

Dan—bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

.

.

.

"Heh! Usopp! Kalau mau pasang kuda-kuda, pakai tali pengamannya! Kalau jatuh dari ketinggian segitu, terus kepalamu pecah, bagaimana?" hardik Sanji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah atas di mana Usopp sedang menclok dengan mesin las di tangan kanan, "Dijamin mati, tahu! Aji mumpung ya, mentang-mentang nyawa kamu dijamin oleh Jamsostek?"

"Tapi ribet, _Boss!_" teriak Usopp dari atas sana.

"JANGAN LANCANG! CEPAT PAKAI _SAFETY ROPE_-NYA ATAU SAYA MINTA NAMI MEMOTONG UPAH KAMU MINGGU INI JADI SETENGAH!" balas Sanji mengancam.

Serius, jikalau lawanmu adalah kuli bangunan, nominal pendapatan merupakan ancaman paling mumpuni. Terbukti dengan Usopp yang panik dan langsung mengikat diri dengan tali yang tersedia.

" Kamu juga, Ace! Saya 'kan sudah bilang jangan boros-boros kalau pakai semen! Cuma untuk plesteran dinding doang kok perbandingannya empat banding satu? Enam banding satu sudah cukup!" omel Sanji ketika melihat Ace hendak menuang lebih banyak semen ke gundukan pasir, "Ini lagi, Kid! Saya sudah berapa kali bilang sama kamu—JANGAN MEROKOK SAMBIL NGELAS! Mau muka sama rambutmu itu kesamber api, hah? Perlu saya yang bakar sekalian?" Sanji menuding wajah Kid tanpa basa-basi.

Ace dan Kid, langsung lempar lirikan dan menurut karena takut potong gaji.

"_Mattaku_! Barto!" jerit Sanji frustrasi saat Bartolomeo lewat begitu saja di antara lantai kerja di mana batangan besi mencuat-cuat, "Saya sampai capek menyuruh kamu pakai sepatu! Bisa bolong kakimu kalau nyeker begitu! ASTAGA INI APA-APAAN PULA, DUVAL!" teriak Sanji sambil memijit kepalanya, "PAKAI HELMNYA! Saya nggak peduli harga potong sama cat rambut kamu sebulan berapa, tapi lindungi kepala kamu! Kalau ada tang potong jatuh dari langit terus kena kepalamu, kamu bisa makin bego!"

Bartolomeo membatu dalam melangkah—Duval mematung ketika bercermin.

"Kalian berdua juga! Sabo! Law! Saya kira kalian berdua paling waras, ternyata sama saja sablengnya! Pada nggak sayang nyawa, hah?" tegur Sanji pada kedua kuli yang paling berbakat tersebut—tapi paling ogah kalau disuruh pakai jaket keselamatan. Ditambah lagi, "Yang digerinda itu keramik, Law, bukan tangan! Selip sedikit bisa putus betulan tanganmu itu! Kau juga, Sabo! Alat pemotong kaca ada di gudang, kamu jangan sok-sok jantan pakai jurus cakar naga dan anugrah seperti barusan!"

Law menelan ludah. Sabo mengangguk patuh. Berdua jinak karena kurang makan—

"Hah! Kalian semua juaranya bikin saya pusing!" akhir kata, Sanji yang sampai jambak-jambak rambut, berjalan cepat menuju _direksi keet_. Abai akan isu paling senter mengenai terjadinya ketimpangan terhadap jatah marah-marah. Kenapa Zoro yang teler kelamaan sampai membuat karya berupa gelembung hidung masih dibiarkan hidup?

_Giliran Zoro, kagak dimarahin. INI TIDAK ADIL!_

Setibanya di ruang kerja di mana Nami dan Franky sibuk bekutat dengan _laptop_ masing-masing, Sanji langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menghempaskan muka ke atas meja.

"Kamu sedang meratapi hari Senin atau apa, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sanji menghela napas panjang, "Tukang-tukang di lapangan itu. Yakin betul ajalnya bukan hari ini." keluhan Sanji terdengar klasik, "Mengatur mereka semua jauh lebih melelahkan daripada berkelana mencari jati diri."

"Kurasa lelaki-lelaki seperti mereka memang harus diberi pemahaman keras langsung ke badan." Nami setuju. Yang namanya kuli bangunan, memang paling sulit diberi penyuluhan mengenai pentingnya penggunaan peralatan K3—Kesehatan dan Keselamatan Kerja—"Tendang saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka tidak bakal mati hanya karena melesak atau nancep tembok."

"Besok-besok biar kubunuh saja sekalian." jawab Sanji sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Bebas sekali, ya." komentar Nami, kali ini kegiatannya berganti menjadi menghitung uang, "Oh iya, Franky-sensei. Zoro mau kasbon separuh upah seminggu. Diizinkan, tidak?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sanji terbangun dari tidurnya, "Hah? Zoro? Kasbon? Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"…tidak sekalian dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa?" tanya Franky yang jatah dialognya diambil, "Dia sudah bicara padaku. Kupikir alasannya cukup masuk akal—ya sudah. Toh dia tidak mungkin kabur."

"Apa? Apa alasannya?" tuntut Sanji.

"Penasaran?" tanya Nami sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sukses membuat Sanji menarik napas dan menggeleng penuh keteguhan, "Batal peduli! Masa bodoh si _Marimo _itu mati kepalaran karena terlalu banyak minum bir!" Sanji berdiri dan menyambar kotak rokok serta pematiknya lalu meloyor tanpa permisi. Nami dan Franky berpandangan sambil terkikik geli.

"Konflik anak muda memang SUUUPPPEEERRR sekali." komentar sang _project manager_ sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Jangan terlalu sering menggodanya, Nami. Apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Zoro."

"Malu-malu kucing, tuh." ujar Nami jahil, "Namanya juga arsitek pingitan, wajar kalau agak _tsun-tsun_."

Franky hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Gosip sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Perkembangan mengejutkan yang terjadi antara Zoro dan Sanji di pasar malam. Hal tersebut berawal dari foto amatir hasil jepretan Bartolomeo yang disebarkan via _bluetooth. _Skandal antara dua pria berbeda kasta tersebut kini sudah sampai ke telinga Doflamingo. Sanji yang tidak terima dirinya menjadi objek celaan, dengan tegas menepis kabar burung itu. Sikapnya di lapangan menjadi jauh lebih sadis jika dibandingkan Nami di masa PMS. Galak ke tukang yang tidak bermasalah, tapi mati-matian menghindari interaksi langsung melawan Zoro.

Sementara Zoro sendiri—_malah kasbon._

"Lalu, sebaiknya kita bagaimana?" tanya Nami.

"Yah, kita pikirkan nanti. Lagipula—" Franky memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa laporan harian, "—jatah _words_ per _scene_-nya sudah habis."

.

.

.

"Woi! Ace! Cepetan mandinya! Gue mau boker, nih!"

Pintu digedor. Kepala Ace nongol—"Tahan dikit, ya, Sob. Gue lagi ngegosok punggungnya Sabo." tanpa peduli ekspresi 'siap-lempar-parang' Kid, Ace kembali menutup pintu berbahan triplek tersebut.

"Buset! Kudu banget ya, mandinya berdua?" Kid mengomel sambil duduk bersila di depan pintu kamar mandi. Handuk di bahu kiri, gayung berisi peralatan mandi seadanya di tangan kanan. Mata melotot sadis pada siapapun yang berani menyalahi antrian.

Beginilah nasib mereka selepas jam kerja—bergantian masuk kamar mandi untuk keperluan duniawi. Entah itu sekedar bebersih badan, buang air kecil, sedang dan besar, sampai untuk—mari kita hentikan di sini demi keluguan para pembaca.

Barak pekerja sore itu damai seperti biasanya.

Bangunan sangat sederhana sekali itu memiliki dua area—area kongkow dan area tidur. Kamar mandi dibangun terpisah dengan bak penampungan dari plastik dan selang yang dihubungkan dengan keran di area proyek. Para kuli yang sedang tidak memiliki urusan dengan kamar mandi sudah berkumpul di area tidur—sebuah ruangan berukuran empat puluh meter persegi yang diberi garis pembatas pakai lakban hitam sebagai penanda teritori. Masing-masing zona memiliki satu kasur kapuk dan selimut tipis atau sarung tempat mereka melepas lelah. Sungguh tempat bernaung yang apa adanya banget.

"Serius kali, Sopp." tegur Law ketika melihat Usopp yang khusyuk menghitung lembaran uang. Sampai receh-recehnya ditumpuk tinggi, "Hendak kau kirim itu uang ke istri kau?"

"Kaya lagi butuh duit lebih soalnya banyak yang kasbon di warungnya. Dia tipikal yang nggak tegaan buat nagih." jelas Usopp sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi hitamnya dari gelas plastik.

"Susah juga ya kalau sudah kawin." komentar Law sambil angguk-angguk, "Nah, kau lihatlah Usopp itu, Barto. Sisihkan uang untuk anak-istri. Tidak macam kau hidup jadi benalu lelaki."

Bartolomeo mencibir, "Kayak yang gue kagak tau aja kalo setiap makan siang elo disponsorin sama Kid." sindir pemuda berambut ayam itu, "Pacaran kok sama tukang lagi. Kapan negara ini mau maju?"

Balasan Bartolomeo ternyata cukup ampuh untuk membuat Law membuka mulut, lalu buru-buru ditutup lagi. Ia hendak meminta bantuan kepada Duval—urung karena yang bersangkutan sedang mematut-matut diri di depan cermin. Perhatiannya beralih ke sosok yang duduk di kasur paling ujung.

"Aduh, apalah pula kau ini, Zoro, mata nyalang macam tak makan tiga minggu." komentar Law. Kalimatnya membuat Usopp dan Bartolomeo ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut lumut yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Padahal di luar sana yang terlihat hanya hamparan ilalang dan beberapa ekor sapi—"Tak usahlah kau pikirkan si Abang Boss. Mana mau dia dengan lelaki kere macam kau."

"Eh, siapa tau? Buktinya si Abang Boss diem-diem aja disosor sama Zoro. Gue masih simpen nih bukti otentiknya." ujar Bartolomeo sembari cekikikan, "Asoy geboy banget adegan aslinya. Kayak sinetron."

"Gara-gara hasil foto lo, kita semua kena getahnya." tandas Usopp sambil merapikan semua uangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop. Lalu amplopnya disimpan di bawah bantal, "Itu si Abang Boss jadi ngomel melulu setiap hari. Iya kalo Zoro yang kena. Lha, ini mah boro-boro!"

Zoro menghela napas dengan suara kencang, "Ya, sih. Apalah aku ini. Hanya remah-remah Oreo…" desis pemuda bertubuh besar itu sembari mengambil posisi telentang. Sebelah tangan sempat menyambar ponsel _second_ dan memutar sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya. Tembang indah yang menjadi _backsound_ ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik si pemuda pirang. Mengalun cempreng dari _speaker_ alat komunikasi yang layarnya saja masih hitam putih—Goyang Dumang dari Vivi Citata.

Law, Usopp dan Bartolomeo berpandangan prihatin.

"Hh… Gue tidur duluan." ucap Zoro sambil pasang kelambu dan tak lupa menghidupkan kipas angin kecil. Ketiga rekannya menjawab singkat dan Zoro pun mengambil posisi tidur menyamping dengan lengan sebagai bantal. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sedikit terdistraksi akan kenangan malam itu. Sesungguhnya—cerita yang beredar adalah dusta besar-besaran. Mana pernah ia terpikir untuk berani mencium bibir atasan sendiri? Faktanya, insiden itu murni kecelakaan. Pengunjung yang membludak seperti aksi rebutan barang diskon di Ramayana menjelang Lebaran membuat mereka berhimpitan.

Sanji nyaris tersungkur. Zoro refleks menahan tubuhnya yang limbung. Lalu lewatlah seorang artis kece bernama Rebecca Ting Ting. Otomatis arus pergerakan manusia semakin menggila ke satu arah. Dan di tengah kerusuhan, sesuatu menggeplak bagian belakang kepalanya. Hal itulah yang membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Atau, kalau mau lebih vulgar lagi—_gigi _mereka beradu. Sanji yang kesakitan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Zoro yang panik segera mengejar untuk meminta maaf. Namun apa daya, Sanji yang merasa tersakiti—_literally_—berbalik dan lari ke arah kamar mandi.

Belum sempat mereka berdua membicarakan hal tersebut di keesokan hari, foto karya Bartolomeo keburu tersebar. Bubar jalan rencana Zoro meminta maaf secara resmi.

'_Hhh… Kacau…'_

Zoro membatin sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Dalam diam memperhatikan benda kecil di tangan. Masih tergantung _price tag_ seharga enam _digit_ angka. Karena benda ini, ia sampai mengurangi porsi bir beberapa minggu belakangan.

Benda serupa milik orang itu tak sengaja rusak karena terinjak di keramaian.

Ah. _Ngantuk…_

Ditemani wangi _lavender_ dari obat nyamuk bakar, Zoro pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

Catatan : NYARIS semua yang Anda baca itu benar.

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 18 April 2015


	3. Kaki

_**GGK : Ganteng – Ganteng Kuli**_

_Just another stupid fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_T-rated, Humor / Parody, with a little taste of romance, 4000 words story only_

_**Warning :**__ OOC habis-habisan, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter besar-besaran, penistaan tanpa dikredit bercicilan 0%. Sangat terinspirasi dari kerjaan asli author sebagai Cost Control proyek pembangunan terminal. Akhir kata, mari ucapkan sama-sama : KAMI MUNGKIN KULI, TAPI KAMI PUNYA HARGA DIRI!_

_**Special thanks to :**__ Mbak Bella Hoshi, Kak Aicchan, Mabro Niero, yang telah menemani obrolan gaje dan lempar plot bunny sehingga terlahirlah fanfict nista ini._

_**Keysong :**__ Time to Say Goodbye – Il Divo (I recommend you to have this song ready)_

.

.

.

"Ini kuitansinya, tolong ditandatangani dulu." Nami menyerahkan dua lembar kertas tipis berwarna merah tersebut kepada dua sosok _absurd_ di hadapannya, "Setengah tanda tangannya kena materai, ya."

Sesosok pria besar berbulu lebat dan berwajah lebih mirip rusa daripada orang, serta satu kakek-kakek berusia sembilan puluh tahun dengan rambut afro yang rajin dicat hitam, segera membubuhkan tanda tangan. Nami menukarkan tanda bukti pembayaran tersebut dengan dua buah amplop berisi uang.

"Ini untuk Chopper…" Nami menyerahkan salah satu amplop, "Dan ini untuk Brook…"

"Terima kasih, Nami-san." ucap Choper dan Brook bersamaan.

"Tidak ada hal aneh selama kalian berjaga, 'kan?" tanya Nami kepada dua _security _proyek tersebut.

Chopper menggeleng, "Siang-siang selalu aman dan ramai. Paling-paling hanya beberapa orang yang ikut memancing di empang sebelah selatan… Atau pasangan yang pacaran di atas motor."

"_Well_, itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan, sih." Nami mengangguk, "Kalau malam, bagaimana, Brook?"

"Yohohoho~ Tidak ada masalah, Nami-san. Siapapun yang datang mendekat, langsung terbirit-birit ketika bertemu denganku." jawab Brook dengan tawanya yang khas, "Memang agak mengerikan, karena gosipnya, proyek kita berhantu—dan aku takut sekali! Untunglah tidak pernah muncul."

…_ya __**kau**__ itu hantunya—_"Baguslah kalau begitu." sambung Nami, "Baiklah, itu saja dulu. Jangan lupa absen bulanan kalian. Serahkan kepada Franky-sensei."

"Baiklah, Nami-san. Kami permisi dulu."

Nami menarik napas panjang ketika kedua petugas keamanan itu mengundurkan diri. Efektif luar biasa, memang—yang satu mirip siluman, yang satu mirip jejadian. Tak pernah ada pengacau yang cukup bernyali untuk membuat kerusuhan di proyek mereka. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan kecil—_hari gajian memang selalu menjadi saat-saat krusial bagi staf keuangan_—Nami mengumpulkan semua nota hasil belanjanya selama satu minggu ini. Tebalnya sampai mengalahkan laporan buatan Franky. Untunglah Daz Bones banyak membantunya dalam urusan rekapitulasi bukti pembayaran tersebut.

"Om-om girang tadi siapa?"

Suara itu membuat Nami menengadah, "Oh, Anda datang." sambutnya sopan saat dilihatnya Crocodile memasuki ruangan, "Mereka satpam proyek. Masa' tidak pernah lihat?"

"Yang mirip gorilla sih, aku tahu. Yang tua bangka itu, aku tak tahu." jawab Crocodile sambil mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di seberang Nami, "Aku ingin melihat laporan realisasi dana sampai minggu ini."

"Maksudmu Brook. Sopanlah padanya, usianya tahun ini sudah sembilan puluh. Kakek tua itu kuat sekali bergadangnya—gosipnya ia tidak pernah tidur semenjak usianya tiga puluh delapan." ujar Nami sambil merapikan nota-nota yang berserakan dan kembali ke komputer pangkunya, "Berikan _flashdisk_-mu."

Crocodile menyerahkan sebuah _device_ untuk mentransfer data kepada Nami, "Anggaran apa yang masih agak longgar?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengeluarkan selinting cerutu.

"Kurasa _finishing_ dan pengecoran. Kita berhasil menghemat banyak. Dan Croco-san, tolong jangan merokok di dalam ruangan." tegur Nami sambil merebut pematik milik rekan kerjanya itu, "Modus semen oplosanmu canggih juga. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu tapi bangunan tetap berdiri kokoh?"

"Itu rahasia perusahaan, Nona. Kau bisa mempelajarinya kalau bergabung dengan timku." Crocodile terkekeh, "Begini-begini, aku dan Doflamingo adalah profesional murni. Kami tidak akan berani mengorbankan mutu. Bisa rusak reputasi perusahaan kalau sampai ada skandal terkait kekuatan bangunan."

Nami bergidik mendengar tawaran itu, "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya masih cukup bahagia bekerja di bawah Franky-sensei." jawabnya sembari mencabut _flashdisk_ milik Crocodile dan menyerahkan pada lawan bicaranya itu, "Judulnya 'Laporan Realisasi Bulan Maret Edit Final Terakhir Fix _Part_ Dua'. Excel."

"…apa?" tanya Crocodile tak yakin.

"_Sort by date_ saja." sergah Nami, "Sudah lihat ke lapangan?"

Crocodile memasukkan _flashdisk_-nya ke kantong kemeja dan mengangguk kecil, "Barusan. Sekali-sekali aku juga butuh mengecek isi gudang." jawabnya sambil bersedekap, "_Checklist_-nya rapi."

"Mihawk memang luar biasa teliti—_atau sensitif—_kalau berurusan dengan stok bahan-bahan." komentar Nami, "Sampai ada yang berani membawa keluar semen tanpa mengisi _checklist_, bisa ditebas."

"Anak buah pilihan Doflamingo memang bisa diandalkan." Crocodile mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu itu kenapa?" tanya lelaki berambut klimis itu.

"Siapa yang kenapa?" tanya Nami balik.

"Siapa lagi—_site manager_-mu itu." tekan Crocodile. Punggungnya ia sandarkan. Terlalu capek setelah mengendarai motor bebek dari markas Baroque Makmur Perkasa, "Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi jauh lebih galak daripada Mihawk—bahkan melampaui sadisnya Doflamingo waktu zaman dia ngemandor dahulu."

Nami mengeluarkan bunyi suara tertahan, "Masalah percintaan. Lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur. Nanti bisa kena karma." canda Nami sambil kembali mengetik sesuatu di _laptop-_nya, "Memangnya Doflamingo tidak cerita padamu? Dia pasti tahu sesuatu. 'Kan, anak buahnya yang punya masalah dengan Sanji-kun."

"Rupanya gosip cinta lokasi itu benar. Aku jadi ingin prihatin." intonasi bicara Crocodile sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, _Miss Orange_? Daz Bones jomblo, lho, kalau kau tertarik."

"Hati manusia itu bagaikan kotak pandora yang sensitif. Salah sedikit bisa meledak." Nami meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku ini hanya percaya pada uang."

"Heh, sombongnya, anak muda zaman sekarang. Kau dan _site manager-_mu itu bisa seret jodoh kalau pasang harga terlalu tinggi." Crocodile berkata sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Dimana Franky?"

"Di lapangan." jawab Nami singkat.

Crocodile mengangguk singkat dan keluar dari ruangan berbahan triplek tersebut. Meninggalkan Nami yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan hariannya.

.

.

.

_TRAK—_

Suara bola berbahan plastik tebal beradu. Disusul teriakan dan tawa maskulin. Gesekan sandal jepit beradu dengan lantai tanpa keramik. Bau khas asap rokok memenuhi udara. Bercampur wangi alkohol yang menggugah selera. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari bar sederhana ini—hanya kedai biasa dengan interior seadanya. Namun harga minuman yang murah serta tarif billiard per jam yang rendah membuat tempat ini selalu ramai… _Dengan para kuli proyek sekitar yang ingin melepas penat._

Di salah satu bangku tinggi, duduk seorang pemuda tegap yang terlihat murung. Wajahnya ditekuk dengan tangan memegang gelas bening berisi cairan kuning pucat.

"Kalau minum lebih banyak dari itu, kamu bisa mati, lho." teguran itu datang dari seorang pria berambut merah, "—Roronoa."

Zoro mengangkat wajahnya, "Shanks." responnya datar, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana bukan urusanku, kalau kamu minum sembarangan tapi bolak-balik kasbon?" omel pria bernama Shanks tersebut sembari mengelap gelas-gelas bir dan menatanya di atas meja kayu, "Untung kau anak buahnya Mihawk. Akan kutagih dia kalau sampai kau tidak bisa bayar _lagi._"

"Jangan meremehkan isi dompet kuli bangunan, ya! Aku akan bayar semua yang aku minum malam ini!" ujar Zoro sambil menyambar satu lagi botol bir Banting favoritnya, "Lebih baik miskin daripada babak belur."—tentu saja. Putus leher merupakan salah satu resiko kalau berurusan dengan Mihawk.

Shanks geleng-geleng kepala, "Terserah, asal jangan mati di kedaiku." ia sudah hafal kelakuan mereka yang uangnya pas-pasan tapi ingin mabuk secepatnya. Mulai dari mencampur spiritus sampai _lotion_ anti nyamuk ke dalam minuman keras. Boleh jadi dirinya menjalankan bisnis haram—tetapi Shanks cukup berhati-hati dengan tidak membiarkan alkohol oplosan masuk ke dalam teritori bisnisnya.

"Hm." jawab Zoro pendek.

_Klining—_kerincingan yang terletak di pintu masuk bar berbunyi. Dua sosok ramping berlainan jenis kelamin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Si lelaki merupakan sosok muda sederhana dan bersahaja, dengan pakaian lusuh dan topi jerami di kepala. Yang perempuan adalah sang idola seantero kampung—juga pemilik warung nasi di seberang jalan. Tatapan dengki terarah ke si pria ketika si wanita dengan mesra menggandeng lengan kurusnya. Bisa-bisanya si tukang gorengan bertampang _biasa_ menikah dengan dewi yang dipuja-puja oleh kuli dari semua proyek?

Tapi tidak ada yang berani menghajar. Terlalu takut dimutilasi oleh Shanks.

"Oi! Luffy!" sapa Shanks kepada keponakannya itu, "Tumben main ke sini."

"Shishishi… Gorenganku sudah habis. Hancock juga tutup warung lebih cepat. Aku bosan di rumah, jadi main saja ke sini." jelas Luffy sambil duduk di salah satu bangku bar, "_Are_. Zoro, ya?"

Zoro yang masih dalam _mood_ suram, hanya menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kau! Roronoa!" melihat sosok itu, istri Luffy, Hancock si pemilik warung nasi langganan Tim Kuli Ceria, langsung berekspresi masam, "Kalau kau punya uang lebih untuk minum-minum, lebih baik lunasi kasbon teman-temanmu sebelum kalian semua aku _blacklist_ dari warungku!"

"_Ma, ma, _Hancock. Jangan galak-galak." ucap Luffy sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Kasihan mereka. Mungkin belum dapat upah dari mandornya. Anggap saja kita bantu mereka makan."

"Tapi… Luffy—" protes Hancock.

Senyum lebar Luffy terpampang, "Yang namanya rezeki 'kan, ada di tangan Tuhan."

"Ah…" mendengarnya, Hancock langsung memegang sepasang pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan, "Kau benar, Luffy… Maafkan aku yang hanya memikirkan uang…"

Melihatnya, Shanks hanya bisa _sewatdrop_—ini, entah Luffy yang kelewat polos, atau Hancock yang telah dibutakan cinta. Seolah hidup berumah tangga dengan cara saling pandang sudah bisa membuat perut kenyang. Memang benar kata orang-orang, Luffy adalah seorang bodoh yang beruntung.

"Kau kenapa, Zoro?" tanya Luffy dengan nada bersahabat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar pemuda itu. Persahabatan mereka telah terjalin selama proyek berjalan. Hubungan yang membuat Zoro bisa makan gorengan gratis setiap akhir pekan—"Kamu seperti habis ditolak cewek."

"Ah, tidak kok." jawab Zoro sambil meneguk kembali isi botol kaca hijaunya. Entah sudah botol ke berapa—hanya Shanks dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Tidak itu maksudnya apa? Tidak ditolak? Atau ditolak tapi bukan oleh perempuan?" tanya Shanks iseng.

Zoro mendelik, "Akan kubunuh dua kali si Mihawk." desisnya penuh dendam. Kalau si pemilik bar sampai tahu masalahnya, sudah jelas bawahan Doflamingo itu yang mulutnya bocor.

"Jadi benar ditolak?" desak Luffy—sama sekali tidak peka dengan kondisi.

"Baca situasi, dong!" bentak Zoro kesal, "Hh.. Bagaimana bisa ditolak kalau bilang saja belum?"

"Oh, jadi baru mau menyatakan cinta, begitu?" Luffy mengangguk paham, "Lalu, apa susahnya? Tinggal bilang saja, 'kan?" ujarnya polos.

"Kalau bisa segampang itu, buat apa aku galau?" tandas Zoro, manyun, "Memangnya kau tahu gimana susahnya ngomong begitu kepada…" suara bariton yang biasa macho itu kini terdengar bagai desahan Hello Kitty, "…kenapa aku jadi curhat padamu? Sudahlah!" Zoro kembali menegak birnya.

Luffy menghisap mulutnya, "Bekerja sebagai tukang ternyata pelik, ya?"

"Apa boleh buat, dia memang agak kendur kepalanya." celetuk Shanks—masa bodoh dengan pelototan maut Zoro yang, memang tak akan mempan terhadapnya.

"Hah…" keluh Zoro lagi, "Andaikan ada duit turun dari langit."

_PLUK—_

Zoro dan Luffy tertegun melihat segepok uang jatuh ke atas meja.

"HEE—EEE—EEEEE! MANJUR!"

Shanks menyipit. Ia langsung waspada saat bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik uang.

"Kau lagi…"

.

.

.

"SHANKS! TAMBAAHHH~!"

Komando serupa terdengar beberapa kali sepanjang malam—membuat Mihawk pasang muka kesal karena kemesraannya diinterupsi setiap lima menit sekali.

"Ya, ya…" tersenyum sejenak kepada Mihawk yang cemberut, Shanks segera mengeluarkan satu krat botol bir untuk disuguhkan, "Habiskan saja. Ingat—minum gratis, pulang bayar."

"Masih berani bilang begitu setelah mengantongi yang barusan, hm, Shanks?" seringaian dan kalimat begitu, sudah jelas milik si biang pesta—Doflamingo, "Ingatkan aku kalau kau tamak."

"Bisnis ya bisnis, sejak kapan pilih-pilih?" balas Shanks tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Doflamingo tergelak karena mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, "Kau sama brengseknya dengan pacarmu itu. Tapi itu alasan kenapa kalian selalu jadi favoritku." ujarnya sambil merobek plastik krat bir seperti mengoyak kertas, "Ayo semuanya—jangan sampai ada yang bisa sanggup pulang jalan kaki! HABISKAN!"

"OOO—UUUUUU!"

Semua yang ada di sana mengacungkan gelas bir mereka.

Perayaan ini bukan semata-mata kebetulan. Nami dan Crocodile berhasil menekan _budget_ sedemikian rupa sehingga terdapat sisa uang untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Jumlah besarnya masih digodok untuk kelak diciprat-ciprati kepada penguras keringat. Lembaran yang dibuang di kedai Shanks sudah jelas hanya seujung kuku. Doflamingo sengaja memilih tempat ini karena dirasa yang paling memiliki ikatan batin dengan para pekerjanya—dan dirinya ini terlalu dermawan kalau menyangkut traktir-mentraktir. Anak buahnya sudah bekerja dengan baik, jadi tak ada salahnya sesekali menghibur mereka dengan sesuatu yang lebih segar dan menyenangkan daripada sekedar nasi bungkus berkaret tiga.

Doflamingo tidak pilih kasih. Semua yang terlibat diundang. Mulai dari suami-istri _project manager_, Franky dan Robin yang memilih duduk manis di kursi bar. Nami si _cost control_ yang ternyata sangat kuat minum. Crocodile ditambah Daz Bones. Keempat _elite officer_-nya. Dan tentu saja, seluruh tim tenaga kerja yang telah banting tulang untuk mewujudkan bangunan mereka. Ace dan Sabo duduk bersisian. Kid dan Law sibuk membuka krat baru. Bartolomeo adu banyak-banyakan minum melawan Usopp sementar Duval—_sudahlah_. Bahkan Luffy dan Hancock yang tidak sengaja ada di sana juga ikut ditraktir. Suasana semakin meriah saat Mihawk menjadi DJ dadakan dan memutar lagu-lagu dangdut koplo.

"Bang Mingo itu…" bisik Luffy kepada Shanks yang sedang mengelap meja, "Konglomeratnya serem banget, ya?" ia bertanya ketika dilihatnya Doflamingo mengeluarkan lembaran uang lagi.

Shanks hanya tertawa, "Namanya juga orang proyek." jawabnya pendek, "Daripada iri, lebih baik kau perhatikan bangku yang itu. Lebih seru." ujar Shanks sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Luffy.

Luffy berbalik—dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Nun jauh di sana, seolah tak tersentuh oleh keramaian, duduk berhadapan dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berkepala lumut, yang satu bersurai matahari. Keduanya tampak tidak tertarik untuk bergabung di dalam kerumunan rekan sejawat. Sepertinya para penikmat pesta juga memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan cara waras. Nyaris genap satu bulan semenjak interaksi tolol mereka menjadi isu yang dikeluhkan oleh berbagai pihak. Sebegitu mengganggu sampai-sampai Doflamingo, atas masukan Crocodile si penasihat cinta, menyelenggarakan kehebohan ini.

Kita kembali pada pasangan _hot_ kita.

"Bang _Boss—_"

"Zoro—"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Zoro terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sanji sedikit menunduk sembari mempermainkan ujung kemeja. Suara musik yang menghentak mau tak mau membuat mereka mempertipis jarak. Lebih baik daripada bicara teriak-teriak di antara lagunya Vivi Citata.

"Duluan." kata Sanji.

"Hm." Zoro menghela napas. Oke, dia _memang_ tumpul. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu juga—satu bulan tidak ditegur padahal kerjaan ngawur sudah jelas membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Namun kesempatan bicara tak kunjung datang. Sanji selalu mewartakan alasan untuk menghindar. Zoro pun cukup sadar akan posisinya yang tak pantas untuk bersanding. Tetapi… _Apa, rasa mengganjal ini?_ Pemuda berambut hijau sepuh itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pematik, "Ini—"

Sanji tertegun melihat benda itu tersorong padanya.

"Untukmu." kata Zoro sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sanji—kesulitan melapaskan pandangannya dari pematik klasik bergaya _vintage_ tersebut.

"Punyamu yang lama hancur waktu di pasar malam, 'kan?" Zoro balik bertanya, "Aku mau minta maaf, tapi waktu itu kamu keburu pergi." ucapnya dengan nada sok _tsundere_, "Bagaimanapun juga, itu terjadi karena aku menyusahkanmu. Lagipula waktu itu kamu membelikan aku pakaian. Yah, jadi impas."

"Jadi…" Sanji menatap sepasang mata Zoro dalam-dalam, "Ini, kasbonmu?"

Zoro sedikit tersentak, "Bagaimana—" lalu dengan segera, ekspresi kerasnya melunak. Wajar saja kalau sesama tim kontraktor mengetahui hal seperti itu, "Aku pikir kalau aku mengganti pematikmu, kau akan mau berbicara padaku lagi." gumam Zoro, "Tidak enak soalnya, dihindari begitu."

Sanji mengerjap.

_Hanya untuk berbicara lagi denganku ia membeli pematik ini? Harganya 'kan tidak murah!—_alangkah sederhana cara berpikirnya. Tidak seperti miliknya yang diperumit oleh hal-hal tidak berguna. Zoro tidak sekedar membuang uang hasil keringatnya—tidakkah ia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya? Atau otaknya yang simpel itu sama sekali tidak terbebani gengsi? Sanji tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin ia memilih untuk tidak mengerti. Sebagai jawabnya, ia tertawa. _Menertawakan dirinya sendiri._

"Bodoh! Kamu bodoh!" ucap Sanji di antara tawanya. Namun tak lama—kini ia menghapus air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Entah akibat terlalu terbahak atau terharu, "Jadi—ini punyaku, ya?"

Zoro tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Itu milikmu."

.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar memecah keheningan malam. _Pick up _putih milik Don Quixote Jaya Permai melaju dengan kecepatan rendah di atas jalan berbatu. Tak banyak yang bisa keluar dari bar milik Shanks dalam kondisi prima. Law semaput. Kid pingsan. Usopp terkapar. Duval tewas. Bartolomeo teler. Ace mampus. Sabo tertidur pulas. Cuma Zoro satu-satunya kuli yang bisa _survive_ dari kegilaan barusan. Doflamingo sebagai satu dari sedikit manusia yang kuat minum, terpaksa menjadi pihak yang paling repot. Mengangkut ketujuh tukangnya ke barak pekerja sebagai atasan yang baik hati dan gemar menabung.

"Besok-besok, kau belajar menyetir, ya, Hijau." ujar Doflamingo sambil memelototi anak buahnya yang enak-enakan duduk di kursi penumpang, "_Mattaku…_ Kenapa aku merasa turun derajat?"

"Hm." Zoro mengangguk. Walau percuma juga dia bisa menyetir kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya untuk tersasar dan hilang—"Biar saya yang buka pagar proyeknya."

Doflamingo menghentikan mobilnya di depan palang pembatas. Zoro segera turun dari mobil butut tersebut dan disambut oleh Brook yang membuka pintu pagar perimeter berbahan BRC tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Doflamingo memarkirkan _pick up_ kesayangannya itu di lahan terbuka. Zoro dan Brook bekerja sama untuk memindahkan pada kuli yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran ke dalam area tidur mereka. Setelah semua selesai tanpa ada yang cidera, Brook mohon diri untuk kembali ke tempat berjaganya—kebelet selimutan pakai sarung kotak-kotak dan bermain gitar. Tidak heran kalau begitu banyak gosip tak sedap mengenai proyek ini—sering terdengar rintihan orang tua, lah. Ada tengkorak hidup jalan-jalan, lah. Padahal yang membuat rusuh hanya satu kakek sepuh yang sudah bau tanah.

"Sudah semua? Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Doflamingo setelah Zoro mengangkut Ace sebagai proses evakuasi terakhir, "Aku harus kembali ke tempat Shanks dan menjemput Rosinate."

Zoro mengangguk. Benar juga—keempat _elite officer-_nya masih bergelimpangan di bar tersebut.

"Aku duluan." ujar Doflamingo sambil duduk di belakang kemudi. Sempat membenahi posisi mantel pink berbulunya sebelum menstater mesin tua tersebut—

"Hati-hati di jalan." Zoro mengatakannya dengan nada datar seiring kepergian si _pick up_ sakti.

Setelah yakin Doflamingo menghilang dari radius aman, Zoro merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sedari tadi benda itu bergetar-getar—tetapi berani melirik monitor ponsel ketika atasannya sedang menyetir, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Ia membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk. Salah satunya membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah yang biasa berekspresi keras itu. Ia kembali mengantongi alat komunikasi tersebut dan melangkah ringan ke arah area proyek. Melewati satu lapis perimeter tambahan, Zoro menemukan sebuah mobil _Jeep_ sudah terparkir di depan bangunan—

"Benar-benar cuma kamu yang selamat?"

Suara itu membuat Zoro tersenyum semakin lebar. Dapat ia lihat Sanji keluar dari _driver seat_ dan bersandar di bagian 'moncong' mobil besar tersebut. Zoro mendekati sosok ramping itu dan ikut berdiri di sebelahnya, "Begitulah." ia menjawab singkat.

"Toleransi alkohol kamu benar-benar tinggi. Nami saja kalah." Sanji geleng-geleng kepala, "Yang lain malah sudah berserakan hanya dengan tiga-empat botol."

"Itu karena mereka yang payah." komentar Zoro dengan nada cuek seperti biasa.

Sanji menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari balik _blazer_ abu-abunya dan menyelipkan di celah bibir. Zoro tersenyum lembut saat Sanji membakar ujung linting tembakau tersebut menggunakan pematik hasil jerih payahnya.

"Tidak terasa, bangunannya sudah mau selesai." kata Sanji sambil menghembuskan asap putih dari bibir tipisnya, "Rasanya baru kemarin perataan tanah. Sekarang sudah masuk ke _finishing_."

Zoro mengangguk, "Dua minggu lagi juga beres."

"Secepat itu, ya?" Sanji menerawang. Memperhatikan bangunan empat lantai yang _progress_ fisiknya sudah mencapai sembilan puluh persen. Seluruh elemen sudah berdiri tegak. Atap telah terpasang. Pintu dan jendela tertata rapi. Bahkan sistem mekanikal dan elektrikal bisa dioperasikan. Kegiatan yang tersisa tinggal pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil seperti pengecatan dan pembersihan final. Mendadak, Sanji terlihat muram, "Rasanya seperti ditinggal menikah anak sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Zoro—_apa daya otak tak sampai._

"Bangunan ini saya urus dari tahap pondasi. Naik ke pengecoran kolom dan balok. Lanjut ke _slab_ lantai. Dinding. Kusen. Pintu dan jendela. Sistem kelistrikan dan lain-lain…" menghisap dalam-dalam nikotin ke dalam paru-parunya, Sanji tertawa sendu, "Memikirkan proyek pertama saya selesai dan dioperasikan oleh pihak lain, rasanya… Entahlah." ia mengangkat bahu, "Rasanya sepi."

Merasa tidak mampu menjawab romantisme tersebut, Zoro hanya bisa menggeser posisi tubuhnya ke arah Sanji. Membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan—membuat Sanji menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak maskulin Zoro. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menghirup udara malam yang didominasi oleh wangi tubuh Zoro yang entah sejak kapan ia rindukan.

Mereka tahu—_bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah._

"Habis selesai proyek ini, kamu kemana?" pertanyaan Sanji memecah hening.

"Yang jelas, tetap ikut Doflamingo-san." jawab Zoro tanpa berpikir dua kali, "Saya masih butuh belajar agar bisa seperti Mihawk—bagus kalau bisa melampaui ilmunya dia."

Sanji tertawa kecil, "Semoga suatu hari kita bertemu di proyek lain, ya?"

"Semoga saja begitu." jawab Zoro, ikut terkekeh.

Tawa itu bersinkronisasi.

_Sejak kapan?_

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab—sejak kapan keakraban itu terwujud. Namun mereka yakin, betapa kebersamaan singkat ini akan menjadi kisah manis yang layak untuk dikenang.

.

.

.

"Ayo, segera kosongkan barak! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Aku tak akan segan menebas leher kalian kalau sampai ada yang minta putar balik di tengah jalan!" Mihawk berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu barak pekerja, "Dompet, _handphone,_ uang tunai, sarung, selimut, kipas angin, jemuran—kolor siapa itu masih tergantung? Kalau masih perlu, ambil!"

Saatnya kuli berpisah. Saatnya kuli berpisah—_diucapkan dengan nada Teletubbies._

Tak terasa, enam bulan berlalu dalam kebersamaan. Fisik bangunan telah seratus persen berdiri dan diserahterimakan. Tim pengelola mengambil alih dan _grand launching_ akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan hari. Laporan bulanan serta _closing proposal_ sudah diserahkan kepada berbagai pihak yang membutuhkan. Uang setengah haram tak ada lagi jejaknya—bersih terbagi rata tanpa bayangan sedikit pun. _Direksi keet_ dan barak pekerja akan segera dihancurkan karena mengganggu pemandangan. Terkait hal tersebut, perpisahan menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat terelakkan—

"HUWAAA—AAAAAA!" air mancur dadakan muncrat begitu saja dari kedua mata sang _project manager_ yang memiliki hati selembut sutera, "_KUSO YARO! _AKU TIDAK MENANGIS! AKU TIDAK SEDIH PROYEK INI BERAKHIR! AKU TIDAK TERHARU KARENA AKHIRNYA BANGUNAN INI SELESAI!" teriak Franky sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Cih. Padahal dia sudah malang melintang di berbagai proyek—bahkan yang skalanya jauh lebih besar!" Doflamingo mendengus. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana tubuh semacho itu menyimpan jiwa rapuh bagaikan milik anak perawan, "Oke, aku rasa sampai di sini kerja sama kita—Bocah Pirang."

Sanji menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "Terima kasih banyak, Doflamingo-san. Saya mempelajari banyak hal dari Anda." ucap Sanji tulus sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar itu, "Semoga ke depannya hubungan mitra kita bisa menjadi lebih baik."

"Ha. Pandai juga bicaramu, Bocah." Doflaminggo menyeringai, "Simpan kartu namaku. Kau akan membutuhkannya di lain hari."

Sanji mengangguk mantap.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, _Miss Orange_." Crocodile yang hari itu ikut datang, baru saja selesai memberikan wejangan akhir kepada Nami, "Ingatlah—_uang tidak akan berkhianat_."

"_Hai!_ Saya benar-benar sudah dibantu oleh Anda dan Daz Bones. Terima kasih banyak." gadis manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Crocodile tertawa, "Doflamingo, lihatlah—ada orang yang _mau_ bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang seperti kita." ujarnya geli.

"Bocah-bocah di proyek ini memang sudah sinting semuanya." lelaki jangkung berkacamata hitam itu tertawa sadis. Betapa sampai akhir pun, Doflamingo benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai _villain_ bermantel unyu, "Ayo semuanya, kita harus jalan cepat agar tidak terlambat sampai ke pelabuhan!"

Komando tersebut membuat semua sigap dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

Doflamingo dan Rosinate segera duduk manis di _pick up _turun temurun keluarga Don Quixote. Sebuah mobil sewaan tampak sesak dengan Trebol, Pica dan Diamante. Crocodile juga bingung kenapa ia mau-maunya ikut repot mengantar perusuh ini—

Sebuah bus berukuran kecil—_namun tetap butut—_yang terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi jika dibandingkan truk sapi yang mengangkut mereka ke proyek, sudah penuh dengan para kuli dan muatan lain. Ace dan Sabo duduk berdampingan dengan masing-masing sebelah telinga dijejal satu _earphone_. Kid dan Law asyik membuka sebungkus keripik singkong untuk dicamil sepanjang jalan. Bartolomeo tampak depresi sambil meratapi ponselnya—agaknya ia akan kesulitan menjalin LDR dengan Cavendish. Usopp justru yang terlihat paling ceria. Akhirnya ia bisa menemui istrinya di kampung setelah enam bulan lamanya.

…dan, mari tidak usah membahas Duval.

"Ah—Zoro."

Panggilan itu berasal dari Sanji. Semua yang melihat hanya mengangguk maklum. Tidak ada yang protes ataupun menyuruh untuk bergegas—mungkin prihatin untuk pasangan beda kasta yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah sempat mencicipi jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Ya?" jawab Zoro sambil menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sanji menghela napas berat, "Saya—nggak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin bagusnya memang nggak bilang apa-apa." respon Zoro dengan nada datar sebagaimana biasa. Ia memang tidak pernah pandai—tetapi menghibur atau mengucap kalimat manis di kala perpisahan begini—_ia lebih tumpul lagi_. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu menghela napas. Bukankah mereka sudah bicara panjang lebar secara intensif dua minggu terahir?—"Jangan murung begitu, _Boss_."

"Susah sekali ya, memanggil saya pakai nama yang benar?" keluh Sanji sambil berkacak pinggang, "Proyek sudah selesai, pekerjaan sudah bubar, masih saja."

Zoro sejenak terdiam.

"Saya yang sekarang belum pantas untuk memanggil namamu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sanji merasa ada tohokan aneh menyerang dadanya. Sesuatu yang begitu ganjil dan membuatnya mencari-cari jawabannya di balik mata pemuda berambut hijau itu. Zoro menepuk puncak kepala Sanji dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Mengacak rambut pirang itu sejenak sebelum memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus.

"Tunggu aku, ya?"

Sanji tercenung sesaat—sebelum memberikan anggukan mantap.

Mihawk dan Zoro berbagi pandang lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Sang mandor mengambil posisi di belakang setir sementara anak buahnya yang hijau_—makna kamus_—duduk di kursi samping. Entah maksudnya untuk teman mengobrol atau kenek, yang jelas _bukan_ navigator.

Roda-roda besar itu mulai bergerak menjauhi lokasi proyek. Franky yang _kokoro_-nya lemah, langsung ditenangkan oleh Robin. Nami mengusap air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Sementara Sanji, yang masih tatap-tatapan dengan Zoro, memilih menutup cerita ini dengan senyuman lebar.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, SEMUANYA!"

_**CTIK—**_

Dan membakar ujung rokoknya.

.

.

.

Catatan : NYARIS semua yang Anda baca itu benar.

(cerita ini terwujud dengan Ghee sebagai Nami di proyek nyata, di Bali, dan hampir semua yang saya alami menjadi inspirasi saya untuk mengetik, minus naksir kuli—karena asli kagak ada yang mulus)

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 18 April 2015


End file.
